Un poco de mal tiempo
by Pity-san
Summary: -Suspendida-No debería amarte porque cuando esto termine, tu te irás. Traicionado y perseguido,Draco Malfoy necesita un lugar donde esconderse.Hermione Granger se cruzó en su camino.¿Pero, sería para él la ruina o la salvación?
1. Capitulo 1

UN POCO DE MAL TIEMPO

UN POCO DE MAL TIEMPO

_**IMPORTANTE LEER**_

Como este fic lo empecé a adaptar antes y hubo algunas confusiones, lo estoy reeditando. Aclaro : Draco y Hermione no se conocen, no hay magia. Seria un AU. Los personajes no me pertenecen, Y la historia tampoco. Estoy adaptando la historia a los personajes, x lo tanto es sin fines de lucro, solo x diversión.

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-Dialogos-

(N/A: Notas de Adaptadora o alguna otra cosa que quiera comentar)

CAPITULO 1

Maldición, de veras que se había olvidado lo que dolía un disparo.

Draco Malfoy se apoyó contra el lado oscuro de una de las gigantescas columnas de la playa de estacionamiento del negocio de maquinaria rural.

El teléfono público ubicado en un ángulo del edificio, a unos 12m., era su objetivo. Se aferró a la esperanza de no desangrarse hasta morir antes de llegar.

La ropa por fin se había secado-a excepción, obviamente en el abdomen donde tenía un agujero d unos 3cm que seguía mojando su-nuevas y ahora estropeada- camisa y campera, pero aun se sentía frío y calado hasta los huesos por la mojadura a causa de la tormenta. El castañeo de sus dietes era como para poner en sobre aviso al barrio vecino.

No sabía como es que aun seguía con vida y Nott habrían podido encontrarlo mientras yacía inconsciente azotado por la lluvia en el bosque. Debió pasar más de 2 horas a la intemperie, ya que era de día cuando concretaron el trato y ahora ya no quedaba luz. Miró su reloj. Fue en vano. El vidrio del reloj se había fugado y con el las agujas.

No importaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, era obvio que no el suficiente. Lo único que quería era tirarse en el suelo y descansar.

Tan sólo un minuto. Mejor dos.

Sin embargo, sabía que si llegaba a aflojar aunque fuera un solo músculo, estaría perdido.

Apretó las rodillas para no deslizarse y caer al suelo. Tal vez si cerraba los ojos unos segundos…

No, no podía hacer eso. Demasiados cosas acechaban en la oscuridad. Demasiadas imágenes. Armas apuntaban a su pecho. La punta de su propia pistola contemplándolo. Sangre. Shock. Traición.

"No. No cierres los ojos, compañero. No vuelvas a recordar esas escenas."

Tenía la visión borrosa. Pestañó. Por encima del latido de su propia sangre, mas allá del griterío de al menos un millón de ranas en los bosques vecinos, creía oír música…

Al minuto siguiente, una camioneta vieja, con la pintura azul, desvaída y descascarada, salió súbitamente de la carretera e ingresó en la playa de estacionamiento, mas que ingresar entro dando tumbos.

La conductora había bajado el vidrio de su ventanilla. La radio transmitía algo gangoso y lastimero, sobre algo perdido. Que casualidad el había perdido varios litros de sangre(N/A: no exageres ¬¬).

Jamás había pensado que se sentiría feliz de escuchar una, canción para llorar, como el le decía a la música que escuchaba su madre.

Malfoy se hundió más en las sombras. Mejor no perturbar a ciudadanos inocentes.

Antes de que la mujer hubiera apagado el motor, un auto blanco y naranja de la policía, estacionó junto a ella.

Mientras esperaba que el maldito auto se largara del lugar, un fuerte temblor lo recorrió. En forma imprecisa oyó que el inspector saludaba a la mujer de la camioneta. Ella contesto y dijo algo sobre la radio. Al principio todo lo que Malfoy noto fue que el aparatejo había dejado de emitir esa horrible música que provocaba ganas de morir o destruirlo.

Justo cuando iba a llamar para pedir ayuda por única vez en su vida (ya que el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no piden ayuda, pero esta vez podía morir si su orgullo no cedía), la radio de la camioneta llamo de nuevo su atención. De ser eso posible la sangre se le helo mas aun.

-"…armado y peligroso. Repetimos, la Agencia de Scottland Yard ha enviado en todas direcciones un boletín referido a Draco Lucius Malfoy, sospechoso de haber asesinado a un agente de la fuerza especializada antidrogas. El Agente Lucas Plebeg, de la FEA, fue declarado muerto en la escena del crimen. El superior de Plebeg, agente Gregory Nott de la FEA, se encontraba en el lugar y presencio el tiroteo. Al parecer Nott y Plebeg sorprendieron a Malfoy en el momento de comprar droga a un sospechoso, que había sido investigado por la fuerza operante en esa misión. Se cree que el sospechoso va armado y es en extremo peligroso. Cualquiera que posea información…"

Un repentino bramido de su sangre ahogo el resto de la emisión en los oídos de Draco.

-Maldito bastardo, hijo de perra!!-maldijo apretando los dientes.

Se deslizo hacia las profundidades de la sombra proyectada por la gran columna sobre la que se encontraba sostenido. Sus pensamientos se amontonaban desordenadamente, buscando una respuesta. Solo sabía que debía esconderse. Tenia que llegar a algún lugar seguro, ver hasta que punto era seria su herida y dejar que su mente volviera a estar tan clara como para imaginar una salida a ese desastre.

La policía lo buscaba a él, Por Merlín!! "Mama tenias razón tendría que haber sido deportista"

Tenia que irse de allí, llegar algún sitio seco y calido donde pudiera pensar. El problema era donde demonios encontrar tal lugar?! Había alguien mas de la repartición involucrado? Había alguien en quien pudiera confiar?

"sospechoso de asesinato…"

No. No había nadie en quien confiar. Ni siquiera su compañero de misión. Todavía no.

Por fin la mujer apago la radio, bajo de la camioneta y, después de cerrarla, siguió al policía hasta la parte trasera del vehículo. El hombre abrió la puerta, metió la cabeza en el interior y retrocedió riendo mientras se abanicaba con la mano. A continuación, él y la mujer entraron en el negocio.

Dejaron abierta la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

Se oyó un trueno. Otra tormenta se acercaba con rapidez. Tenia que alejarse de las inclemencias de tiempo o no sobreviviría. Se alejo de la columna.

Su maravilloso plan era correr a través del estacionamiento y meterse en la camioneta lo más discretamente posible. Pero termino tambaleándose como un borracho a través del estacionamiento y apenas llegando a rastras al vehículo. Demonios! ¿Cuanta maldita sangre había perdido? Estaba débil como un bebé.

Dentro de la camioneta había un asiento para el conductor, otro para un pasajero, y un espacio abierto hasta las puertas traseras. Un tapizado gastado y lleno de manchas cubría el paso acanalado. Dos puertas de carga se abrían al costado derecho. Justo detrás del asiento del conductor había un bulto azul que despedía un intenso olor a pescado.

A Draco no le hubiera importado ni aunque oliera a las medias de la suerte de Blaisse…No, prefería que oliera a zorrino. Un refugio era un refugio a menos que tuviera que ver con medias. Se metió debajo y se cubrió con el.

Oh, Mierda. El cambio de posición alteró la dirección de la herida de su costado izquierdo, justo encima del cinturón.

Reprimiendo un gemido, apretó el brazo sobre el agujero.

Voces. La mujer y el policía salieron del negocio y se detuvieron junto a la camioneta.

-Vamos, Hermione, ten compasión.-Había un asomo de jovialidad en la exagerada súplica.-Me desocupo dentro de una hora.

- Está bien. Seguro Luna y los chicos se alegraran de verte.

-Aguafiestas.

-Tonto. Si aceptara tu propuesta te pasarías toda la noche deseando haber vuelto a casa sin apestar a pescado.

El policía dejo oír una risita.

-No soy tan transparente.

-Ronald, Ronald. Claro que lo eres.-Una risa a duras penas contenida coloreó su voz.

El policía emitió un bufido, luego se echo a reír.

-Lo confieso. Soy culpable. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa antes de que se desate la próxima tormenta. Dicen que esta nos traerá granizo.

-En eso estoy.- La mujer abrió la puerta del lado del conducto y se acomodó en el asiento.- ¡Oh! Me olvidé de la puerta de atrás.

-Yo me ocupo de eso.-Se oyeron unos pasos sobre el alquitrán irregula el suelo. Draco contuvo el aliento y permaneció casi como si lo hubieran petrificado.-Te conviene mantener la ventanilla baja -Gritó el policía desde la puerta de trasera de la camioneta.-Ese olor a pescado va a ahogarte.

"Tendrías que olerlo desde aquí abajo", pensó Draco irritado.

Al cerrarse la puerta, la fuerza del movimiento hizo que la camioneta se balanceara…Draco tubo que contener un gemido de dolor ya que el movimiento hacia que le escociera la herida.

El hombre y la mujer se despidieron. Luego la camioneta volvió a rugir. Sonaba como si le faltara un silenciador hembra nuevo.

Draco trató de acomodarse mientras la camioneta, traqueteando, avanzaba a los tumbos hacia la carretera. Fuertes ráfagas de viento hamacaban al vehículo a medida que se metía velozmente en la noche. Pocos minutos mas tarde, la camioneta aminoro la marcha, pero no lo necesario para afrontar el giro de 90° que efectuó la loca mujer. El nuevo camino era desigual y tenía muchas curas. Los neumáticos se hundían y volvían a salir de los surcos, arrojando guijarros contra la carrocería. El dolor del costado de Draco se hizo insoportable.

Más de una vez su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra el piso.Tuvo la seguridad de que algún vaivén seria tan fuerte que le partiría la cabeza.

La mujer subió el volumen del aparatejo. Draco cerró los ojos. No iba a morir. Se negaba terminantemente a morir.

A un kilómetro y medio de la carretera, Hermione Granger salió del camino enlodado y lleno de surcos para dirigirse a la casa.

Otro golpe fuerte se escucho e la parte trasera de la camioneta. Algún día tendría que asegurar esa herramienta para cambiar gomas, antes de que el ruido y el traqueteo la volviera loca.

Se detuvo ante al patio de cemento frente al garaje. Los perros, prisioneros tras la reja de atrás, ladraron para saludarla. Se bajó, abrió la puerta del garaje y guardó la camioneta. El pobre vehículo ya estaba demasiado golpeado; si la próxima tormenta traía granizo, quería que estuviera a resguardo.

A la débil luz de la lamparita del garaje, se colgó la cartera del hombro y bajó del auto.

Ah, sí. La bolsa del pescado. Tenía que sacarla. Por la forma en que olía, no le importaba que el granizo la redujera a polvo y se lo llevara el viento. Decididamente era la última vez que le prestaba a su padre algo para llevar al lago.

Dio la vuelta a la camioneta y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Tomó de la punta la tela maloliente de pescado, le dio un empujón y empezó a arrastrarla hacia fuera. Repentinamente apareció una mano grande, ensangrentada, por debajo e hizo a un lado la bolsa.

Durante un electrizante segundo, Hermione miró sorprendida al hombre golpeado y de mirada fría. Luego gritó.

Desde la puerta lateral del garaje, que daba al patio trasero, los perros empezaron a ladrar con furia.

El hombre se movió con lentitud, la cara escondí en las sombras de la camioneta, pero no tanto como para ocultar el brillo de su frente sudada o la forma en que su rubio cabello se aplastaba contra su cráneo.

-Tranquilícese...- El levantó una mano abierta.(paz)-… No le haré daño….

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Pobre de Draco si no era el vaivén erá la herramienta ñ-ñ

Draco:-¡Auch!

F.E.A: fuerzas especiales antiterrorismo…Se me ocurrió a mi sola, sin ayuda. Soy una genio…gracias...Gracias...

Se que es pedir mucho pero pueden dejar reviws? Por favor TT.TT


	2. CAPITULO 2

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los adapto, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión,

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los adapto, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión,

"pensamientos"

-dialogos-

(Aclaraciones o N/A)

Capitulo 2

_El hombre se movió con lentitud, la cara escondí en las sombras de la camioneta, pero no tanto como para ocultar el brillo de su frente sudada o la forma en que su rubio cabello se aplastaba contra su cráneo._

_-Tranquilícese...- El levantó una mano abierta.(paz) -… No te haré daño…._

Vuelta en si de su sorpresa ante el sonido de esa voz profunda y siseante, Hermione tomó la herramienta suelta del piso de la camioneta y la blandió como un bate de beisbol.

-Por cierto que no.

La mano ensangrentada del hombre calló sobre la bolsa.

-Caramba, me habría gustado que no hiciera eso.

Hermione trato de tragar saliva, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto a su pesar.

-Porque ahora -dijo el con lentitud, casi con molestia- tengo que hacer esto.

Su otra mano salió de debajo de la bolsa y apuntó hacia el pecho de ella con una pequeña pistola de aspecto mortífero.

Hermione dejó caer la herramienta en forma tan rápida que el hombre sonrió birlon.

-Un gesto inteligente. Siempre me gustaron las mujeres con cerebro.

Una risita histérica borboteo en la garganta de Hermione.

Casi la ahogó. Eso no podía estar pasando. No a ella. Era demasiado ridículo, demasiado irónico. Las palabras del hombre eran bastante inocuas a nivel superficial. A cualquier persona le habrían sonado exactamente como lo que un hombre en su posición debería decir. Al mismo tiempo, eran las mismas palabras que Shaoran Li usaba con frecuencia. La risita tonta volvió a ser una amenaza.

-Solo necesito un poco de ayuda. Luego me seguiré mi camino.

"Sí, claaro-pensó ella-.Todos dicen lo mismo."

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?

Mientras él se esforzaba por incorporarse, el arma apuntó hacia abajo. En ese instante Hermione pensó en escapar. Realmente lo pensó. Pero sabía que no lograría salir del garaje. No podía correr más rápido que una bala.

Él apartó la bolsa y, al hacerlo, revivió el rancio olor atrapado entre sus pliegues, que se esparció en ondas nauseabundas. Cuando salió a la luz, ella contuvo el aliento. Toda la parte izquierda de su chaqueta, desde encima de la cintura hacia abajo, a lo largo del muslo cubierto por los jeans, estaba llena de sangre.

-Es usted, ¿verdad? Ése que están buscando.

-Supongo-dijo Draco, haciendo esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento mientras se dirigía hacia ella- que no va a creer en mi inocencia.

"Oh, Claaro. Y -Tom Riddle era un incomprendido niñito en el orfanato."

-Por supuesto que le creo.

El hombre rió, luego se apretó el costado y gimió.

-Buena táctica. Hacerme reír hasta perder tanta sangre como para morirme.

A medida que el se aproximaba a la parte trasera de la camioneta, ella se alejaba.

-¡Basta ya!-siseó, con la pistola nuevamente dirigida al pecho de ella.

Hermione se quedó dura donde estaba, a escaso medio metro del paragolpe. Afuera retumbaban los truenos y el viento rugía. ¿O era el latido de su corazón y la sangre que se agolpaba en sus oídos?

Con cautela, de a un centímetro a la vez, el hombre bajó el pie hacia el piso del garaje. Por encima del golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos y del alboroto que hacían los perro afuera, Hermione pensó que lo había oído gemir. Él hizo un gesto con la pistola.

-Cierre la puerta del garaje. Y Hermione, hágalo con rapidez. Desde dentro.

-¿Cómo... cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

El que de él había hecho el desconocido la desconcerto.

-Así la llamo su novio en el negocio.

-¿Mi novio?

-El policía ese. Ahora cierre la puerta de una vez, Her.

-Prefiero Hermione -dijo ella con voz cortante, pero cerró la puerta del garaje.

-Haga callar a esos malditos perros .

A ella no le importo el tono de su voz, aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco le importaba la pistola.

Bueno, en realidad, eso no era del todo correcto. El tener un arma dirigida hacia su pecho era lo que le mantenía la garganta trabada.

El arma en sí misma era otra cuestión. Se trataba de una Chief Special calibre 38 modelo 60 de 5 cargas (N/A: yo no se nada de armas lo deje tal cual estaba) y era tan pequeña como para caber en la cartera de una mujer. El cañón de acero inoxidable de 2 pulgadas brillaba en la semioscuridad. Si su extremo posterior, en ese momento tragado por la enorme mano masculina, era redondo, entonces resultaba un duplicado exacto del arma que Shaoran Li llevaba en la cartuchera de su tobillo. Durante meses había estado deseando agregar una a su colección.

-Haga callar a esos perros, mujer.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

-¡Seiko!¡Rolex!¡Basta!

Los ladridos terminaron en forma abrupta y fueron reemplazados por sordos gruñidos.

Al apoyarse con cuidado sobre sus piernas, el fugitivo de la pistola calibre 38 la miró de soslayo.

-¿Seiko y qué?

-Rolex.

Un ángulo de la boca del hombre se elevó, mientras alzaba una ceja.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Son perros guardianes, se preocupan mucho por el tiempo. ¿De qué otra forma podía llamarlos?

El hombre se rió, luego gimió y volvió a apretar el brazo contra su herida.

-Maldición, me lo esta haciendo de nuevo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza maravillado. Con todo derecho, la mujer ya tendría que estar histérica de terror. No es que él lo quisiera. La gente histérica hacia cosas estúpidas. No estaba muy seguro de tener fuerzas suficientes como para tratar con gente estúpida justo en ese momento.

Volvió a mirarla, sorprendido de sentir admiración por una corajuda mujer llamada Hermione. No debía pesar mas de 55 kilos(N/A: suertuda ). Apostaba cualquier cosa a que tendría problemas para caminar a contra viento. El cansancio y el miedo ensombrecían sus grandes ojos chocolate. Le temblaban las manos, pero sus hombros se mantenían erguidos y su barbilla se adelantaba en un gesto d desafío.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Parezco un refugiado, la radio dice que soy un asesino, la estoy apuntando justo entre los pechos-que dicho sea de paso, lucen muy bien-, me estoy escapando para salvar la vida, y me hace reír.

-Lo siento. -Ella se pasó las manos por los muslos cubiertos por los jeans.-Es un hábito nervioso. Algunas personas gritan cuando se asustan. Yo empiezo a bromear.

-¿Quien mas hay aquí?

-Nadie. Vivo sola.

Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Maldición, mujer. ¿No tiene otra cosa mejor que decirle a un extraño? Debería haberme dicho que tiene 5 hermano mayores todos campeones de su quipo de rugby preferido. ¿Donde esta su instinto de conservación?-

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No sé mentir. Nunca supe. Por otra parte, mi equipo preferido no gano ningún campeonato.

Draco farfulló una maldición particularmente obscena.

En su intento de huida, se había topado con una loca. La mujer estaba lista para ser internada.

-Dame la cartera.

-¿Qué?

-Su cartera.-Se la señalo con la pistola- Ya sabe, esa enorme cosa negra que lleva con usted y que parece contener la mitad de sus pertenencias. Entrégamela.

Ella miró la cartera que colgaba de su hombro como si no supiere lo que era ni como había llegado hasta allí.

Después de todo, tal vez no estuviera tan tranquila.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que suertuda q es hermione, yo me tengo q matar de hambre para pesar 55 kilos.Siempre me gustó de chiquita caminar y que el viento te empujara , principalmente en los dias de lluvia. Fantaseaba q salia volando como Mery Popinns. Jajaja, en fin nos vemos en el otro cap.

• Pity-san •


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los adapto, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión,

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los adapto, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión,

"pensamientos"

-dialogos-

(Aclaraciones o N/A)

**Capitulo 3**

_-Dame la cartera. .-Se la señalo con la pistola- Ya sabe, esa enorme cosa negra que lleva con usted y que parece contener la mitad de sus pertenencias. Entrégamela._

_Ella miró la cartera que colgaba de su hombro como si no supiere lo que era ni como había llegado hasta allí._

_Después de todo, tal vez no estuviera tan tranquila._

Draco buscó en su interior, manteniendo un ojo y la pistola en ella hasta que encontró las llaves del vehículo. Las guardó en l bolsillo delantero izquierdo d sus jeans.

-Por si se le ocurre ir a dar un paseo.

La condujo hacia la puerta que daba a la casa. Ella casi no opuso resistencia cuando él la obligo atravesar la cocina, hasta llagar al cuarto de baño. Lo que Draco vio de la casa le dijo que ella era o muy reprimida o un ama de casa fanática. Tal vez ambas cosas. Todo- el piso, las mesadas de la cocina, los enseres domésticos, las mesas, los muebles, todo- estaba dolorosamente prolijo y limpio. Ni siquiera había un diario o una revista de cable a la vista.

En el baño, también inmaculado con sus esponjosas alfombritas verde y durazno haciendo juego con las toallas, cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella con u profundo suspiro.

-Necesito un poco de limpieza y un vendaje.

Hermione se sitió sofocada junto a él, entre los estrechos límites del cuarto. Y el olor a pescado no era el único problema. Nunca había estado en el baño con un hombro, y mucho menos con uno que la apuntaba con una pistola. Las manos le temblaban con violencia. Miró el arma y tragó saliva. Miró e sangriento desastre bajo el brazo izquierdo de él volvió a tragar.

-Tendrá que...-Debió detenerse y tragar una vez más.-Tendrá que sacarse la chaquea y...la camisa.

Con la cabeza ladeada contra la puerta y los ojos cerrados, el sonrió.

-Bueno, mione, pensé que nunca me lo pediría.

-¡Basta!-gritó ella-. Mis chistes estúpidos ya son bastante malos. Los suyos ni siquiera resultan graciosos.(N/A:sino sexys )

-Sí, señora.-Draco se obligó a abrir los ojos y se preparó para el sacrificio que significaba la curación de la herida.-Tendrá que perdonarme. Soy algo nuevo en esto de tomar rehenes.

Se apartó de la puerta y ella tuvo que ayudarlo a sacarse la chaqueta.

La expresión de su cara al descubrir a cartuchera que llevaba al hombro lo hizo sonreír con ironía.

-No la morderá. Esta vacía. Solo deslícela hacia afura.

Ella lo hizo, pero, en lugar de dejarla caer al suelo como había hecho con su chaqueta, la sostuvo un instante, pasando una y otra vez el pulgar por el cueva cuero. Una reacción curiosa, pensó él. Después, con cuidado, colgó la cartuchera en la barra de la cortina de la ducha.

Draco intentó desabrocharse la camisa con una mano, pero sus dedos entorpecieron la tarea.

-Déjeme a mí.

Rápidamente, ella le apartó la mano y se encargó de hacerlo.

"Ah, sus manos si que eran suaves. No importaba cuánto temblaran.

-¿Eso es lo que soy?-preguntó Hermione- ¿Sú rehén?

A Draco no le importó cómo sonaban sus palabras, pero ¿de que otra manera podía llamarla?

-Tengo un arma y usted no. Supongo que eso la convierte en el rehén.

-Gracias. Necesitaba oírlo.

Le sacó la camisa d los pantalones y, al hacerlo, lastimó la herida y la abrió donde la camisa había estado pegada.

Draco siseó con un agudo suspiro de dolor.

-Lo lamento-murmuro Hermione-. Siéntese.

Él estudió por un momento su expresión concentrada. Todavía no lo había mirado a los ojos desde que había entrado en la casa.

-Si me siento, ¿intentará huir? Espero que no. Debo decírselo, ya tengo suficientes cargos en contra tal como están las cosas. No me gustaría agregar otros a la lista.

Esta vez la voz de ella fue más suave. Resignada.

-Siéntese.

Él se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y padeció la humillación de que lo lavaran como a un bebé. Pero esas manos, esas manos suaves y calmantes, lo hicieron sentir más como un hombre vigoroso que como a un bebé inerte.

Una reacción totalmente inapropiada, dadas las circunstancias. Cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado, él bajó la vista hacia su cabeza oscura; cuando se inclinó para mirarle el costado, debió rechazar la tentación de tocarla.

La luz ubicada sobre el lavabo daba reflejos rojizos a su pelo. De un profundo y sinuoso color castaño, abundante y ondulado, le caía hasta debajo de los hombros. Brillaba, saludable y suave, y le despertó deseos de verlo a la luz del sol, hundir sus dedos en él, sentir su suavidad, su calidez. Tenía tanto frío.

Luego Hermione se dedicó a curarle la herida y Draco se olvidó todo lo relacionado con tocarlo. Las reacciones masculinas ante las manos de la mujer cedieron el lugar al dolor. Ella era cuidadosa, debía admitirlo, y la herida no era demasiado profunda, pero maldición eso no impedía que para él le ardiera casi si despidiera llamas azules. El proyectil había trazado un surco de casi 10 centímetros de en su costado. Cuando usó una pinza para sacar los trozos d tela del corte, Draco dejó escapar un rosario d palabrotas que hicieron enrojecer las orejas femeninas.

-¿Es eso necesario?-quiso saber.

-Sí- siseó él- .Me ha sentir mejor.

-Bueno, decir malas palabras no es correcto.

Draco deseo volver a reírse, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

-Mujer,decir malas palabras no es ni de lejos tan incorrecto como encañonarla con un arma.

Ella cerró la boca con fuerza y no dijo una palabra más.

Después de cubrir la herida con antibiótico, le puso una almohadilla de gasa y le envolvió el resto con tiras de venda para mantenerla en su lugar. Durante el proceso, él sintió que sus brazos le rodaban la cintura, unos brazos suaves y delicados que, ahora que el dolor cedía, lo hicieron pensar en que lo abrazaban y le calmaban el dolor.

"Te estas pasando, amigo."

El pelo de ella se movía y le rozaba el pecho y el montón, con la consecuencia de que un calido temblor l recorrió la columna vertebral.

"Y hueles como cloacas llenas de entrañas de pescado."

Sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban como agua que baja de una colina. No debió haberle permitido que lo convenciera de sentarse.

Hermione se puso de pie y se lavó las manos en el lavabo.

Draco miró esas manos delgadas, observó cómo se acariciaban la una a la otra debajo del chorro de agua y, durante un instante de locura, deseó que le tocaran.

Se obligó a alejar de su mente ese pensamiento tan estúpido.

En es momento de aturdida distracción, ella abrió la puerta y corrió.

-Maldición!.

Draco se levantó del artefacto y salió tras la fugitiva, con cada músculo de su cuerpo gritando en protesta por el dolor.

Hermione escuchó su cortante imprecación, su respiración dificultosa sus pasos pesados. ¡Iba detrás de ella!

Si lograba llegar a afuera, tenía posibilidades de escapar.

Podía esconderse en la oscuridad y deslizarse por la carretera hasta la casa de algún vecino. Con el golpeteo de su corazón en sus oído, dobló la esquina para ir a la cocina.

Seis metros más hacia la libertad. ¡Cuatro! ¡Dos!

Con las manos extendidas, alcanzó a tocar la manija y se aferro a ella, lo hizo girar, abrió la puerta.

Un brazo musculoso se catapultó por encima de su hombro y cerró la puerta con su fuerza, obligándola a soltar la manija. En medio de su completo terror, se dio vuelta hacia el hombre. El ímpetu de Draco la empujó contra él.

Pecho contra pecho, ambos se aplastaron contra la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas. Él la mantuvo allí con el peso de su cuerpo. Otro rosario de palabrotas- de él- lleno el aire. El pánico- de ella- hizo que unos escalofríos bajaran por su espalda.

Parecía un desafío para ver quién respiraba con más fuerza, el fugitivo o su cautiva.

Contemplar el ancho pecho desnudo que se cernía sobre ella la aplastaba no contribuyó en nada a tranquilizar el galopar de su corazón. Sin embargo, para ser sincera, lo enloquecido de su pulso no se debí del todo a su corrida a través de la casa o al miedo por lo que podía ocurrir después. Gran parte de la culpa residía en esa gloriosa piel tensa sobre los músculos, que hizo sus cosquillar dedos ante el recuerdo de haberlo tocado un momento antes.

Y eso era absolutamente ridículo. De ninguna manera podía sentirse atraída hacia un hombre que la encañonaba con una pistola, por más que ella codiciara el arma. Nunca había sido de las que enloquecen por un hombre. Excepto por Shaoran, claro, pensó con un ligero toque de histeria.

La sola idea de sentirse atraída hacia ese peligroso criminal la aterró. El hombre en sí mismo la aterraba.

Había tratado de escapar. ¿Qué le haría?

-Un buen intento, querida. Lástima que no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Sorprendida una vez mas al oír la mismas palabras farfulladas por Shaoran Li en circunstancias similares, y aterrada por no saber qué quería decir ese hombre con ellas.-por Merlín ¿La mataría?-, Hermione se encontró con la mirada enfurecida de su captor. Era la primera vez que de veras podía verle los ojos, y fue un error. No debería haber mirado. Debajo de la masa sudorosa desgreñada del largo pelo rubio, sus ojos eran de un color plateado tan brillante que parecían iluminados desde dentro. Ojos hipnotizadores. Cautivantes, duros, con profundidades desconocidas que ella no se atrevió a conocer.

-¿Iba a alguna parte?

Sintió una presión en la muñeca y luego oyó un sonido metálico. Aturdida, miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con una banda de lustroso acero cromado que le rodeaba muñeca. ¡Esposas, por Morgana!

La banda que hacía juego con la primera rodeó la muñeca izquierda de él. Con una sonrisa dura en los labios, Draco la cerró con satisfacción.

-¡Usted no puede!- Gritó Hermione.

-Intente adivinar otra vez. Acabo de hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero muchos reviws.

Nos leemos la próxima semana o asi.

_**Pity-san **_


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los adapto, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión,

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los adapto, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión,

"pensamientos"

-dialogos-

(Aclaraciones o N/A)

**Capitulo 4**

_-¿Iba a alguna parte?_

_La banda que hacía juego con la primera rodeó la muñeca izquierda de él. Con una sonrisa dura en los labios, Draco la cerró con satisfacción._

_-¡Usted no puede!- Gritó Hermione._

_-Intente adivinar otra vez. Acabo de hacerlo._

A Hermione le temblaban las rodillas mientras su captor la arrastraba a través del vestíbulo.

Draco encendió la luz y registraba todas las puertas por las que pasaba: su escritorio, 2 armarios, el mismo cuarto de baño del cual había salido corriendo un momento antes.

En el dormitorio de huéspedes hizo girar el interruptor se la luz y frunció el ceño ante la solitaria cama de una plaza.

-Dígame que esta no es la única cama de la casa.

La garganta de Hermione estaba demasiado seca como para contestar. Él bajó la vista hacia ella, quien se las arregló para sacudir la cabeza.

Draco apagó la luz y cruzó el vestíbulo hacia el otro dormitorio. Había suficiente luz de afuera como para poder ver.

-Esto es mejor. Hay lugar para los dos.

Hermione tragó con fuerza.

Él metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y sacó una llave pequeña.

-Ahora...-Tiró al aire la llave y luego la recogió. La volvió a tirar y la recogió una y otra vez mientras inspeccionaba la habitación con la mirada.-Maldición. Lo siento Her.-Volvió a guardar la llave en el bolsillo y levantó sus muñecas unidas.-Parece que estará pegada a mí toda la noche.

-¿Toda...la noche?-preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Preferiría esposarla a un buen mueble pesado, como esa cama de agua, pero como puede ver, no parece haber ningún lugar adecuad para asegurar unas esposas.

-Me acordaré de eso la próxima vez que compre muebles.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Un ángulo de su boca se curvó hacia arriba mientras la diversión bailaba en sus ojos enrojecidos.

La expresión, el ablandamiento de esa cara recia, hizo algo en la respiración de Hermione, algo en lo que no quiso pensar.

Luego él se dio vuelta, se sentó frente a ella en el borde de la cama y arrojó lejos de sí los zapatos embarrados y manchados de sangre con que había huido.

-Pongase cómoda, Her. No se usted, pero ya necesito descansar.

Hermione quiso protestar. En forma harto absurda, la primera y mas abierta protesta que le vino a la mente fue por es sobrenombre que siempre había odiado.

Por Merlín, su reacción no era la indicada. Estaba en su dormitorio, esposada a un hombre acusado de asesinato que la había encañonado con un arma, y se sentía mal porque la había llamado Her.

Eso no podía estar pasando. En realidad, los asesinos prófugos no invadían las vidas de las maestras. ¡Simplemente, no lo hacían! Pero mientras seguía el inflexible empuje de su muñeca cuando él desconectaba el teléfono ubicado junto a la ama y lo llevaba al vestíbulo, lejos de su alcance, tuvo la desagradable sensación de que sí estaba pasando.

Draco puso su pistola sobre la alta cómoda que estaba frente a los pies de la cama. Otra cosa fuera de su alance mientras estuviera esposada a él. Notó que el extremo trasero era redondo.

Muy bien, esa era la pistola de Shaoran.

Arrastrándola detrás de él, el extraño unido a su muñeca se subió a la cama y dejó caer su largo cuerpo masculino. Hermione terminó extendida junto a él, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en la garganta.

La luz proveniente del vestíbulo arrojaba una franja brillante a través de la cama e iluminaba el desnudo pecho color marfil y una mandíbula con barba crecida. Hermione desvió la vista.

Permaneció rígida, con la mano derecha cerrada en un puño, y se apartó de él tanto como se lo permitió su nueva alhaja.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, pero que probablemente no hubieran sido más de uno o dos minutos, la profunda voz masculina la sobresaltó.

-¿Hermione?

Al no obtener respuesta, Draco toco el dorso de su mano con un dedo y sintió que ella temblaba junto a él. Por Merlín, como odiaba eso. Odiaba asustarla, invadir su casa, esposarla. No lo merecía.

Por supuesto, tampoco lo merecía él.

Nott se las pagaría, claro que sí.

Draco no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse dormido.

No podía preemitírselo. Pero estaba tan cansado. Debía descansar, darle a su cuerpo la oportunidad de recuperarse un poco. Hacer que su mente se aclarase para planear una salida de ese desastre. Ojalá se detuviera el latido en su cabeza, aunque fuera solo unos pocos minutos.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que su mundo le hubiera explotado en la cara esa noche no era una excusa para lo que estaba haciéndole pasar a aquella mujer.

-Lo lamento-dijo en voz baja.

A su lado, Hermione se puso rígida. ¿El hombre lo lamentaba? ¿Se abría paso a la fuerza en su casa, en su vida, la amenazaba con una pistola-aunque una buena pistola-, llenaba de sangre su baño, la esposaba a él, y lo lamentaba? Eso implicaba que todo se volviera correcto y elegante, ¿Verdad? ¡Por cierto, el hecho de que lo lamentara tranquilizaba su mente!

Por diez centavos le iba a decir a ese monstruo hasta qué punto pensaba ella que lo lamentaba.

No sólo la estaba matando de miedo, sino que se había arrastrado sobre su recién estrenado cobertor con unos vaqueros ensangrentados, húmedos, embarrados repugnantes.

"¿Preferirías que se los sacara, estúpida?"

(n/a: Siii!)

Mientras yacía a su lado, alternando entre la cólera y el terror, su torturador había tenido la insoslayable osadía, el descaro, la total audacia de quedarse dormido.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. No se lo había dicho y ella no recordaba lo que habían informado los noticiarios. ¡Y por Merlín , estaba dormido!

En cambio, con toda seguridad ella iba a quedarse sin dormir esa noche. Le temblaron las rodillas del miedo, y la sangre se le sublevó ante el hecho de que pudiera quedarse dormido con tanta facilidad, como si ella no estuviera allí.

Hermione miró el cielo raso mientras se preguntaba qué pasaría la mañana siguente, cuando él despertara. ¿Acaso se iría? La idea le hizo bajar de nuevo estremecimiento por la espalda. Un acusado de homicidio ni podía darse el lujo de dejar atrás a alguien capaz de localizarlo ante la policía. El temblor de sus rodillas se extendió hasta su estómago.

Debía liberarse, era lo único que le quedaba.

A su lado, Draco dio vuelta la cabeza y gruñó. Hermione volvió a ponerse rígida, con miedo de que se despertara. Luego el dio vuelta la cabeza de nuevo, un profundo gemido escapó de su garganta.

-No-dijo entre dientes-No hagan... eso.

Ella se dió cuenta de que seguía dormido. ¿Soñaba con un crimen?

-Nunca ... nunca harán...eso...Nott. No se puede matar a un agente de la F.E.A. y salir indemne.

Si eso era posible, Hemione se puso todavía más rígida.

Lo que él mascullaba en sueños no coincidía con lo que había oído en la radio. No recordaba todos los detalles, pero era él, ese hombre a su lado, el que se suponía había matado a un agente de la F.E.A.. ¿Acaso un hombre puede mentir durante el sueño?

O...por Merlín, ¿Acaso era inocente?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aca les dejo otro cap. Voy a ver cuando actualizo la proxima, ya desde ahora pido disculpas u,u

**Pity -san**


	5. Capitulo 5

Un Poco De Mal Tiempo

Un Poco De Mal Tiempo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Y la historia tampoco. Estoy adaptando la historia a los personajes, x lo tanto es sin fines de lucro, solo x diversión.

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-Diálogos-

(N/A: Notas de Adaptadora o alguna otra cosa que quiera comentar)

Capitulo 5

¿Va a alguna parte?

Lo que él mascullaba en sueños no coincidía con lo que había oído en la radio. No recordaba todos los detalles, pero era él, ese hombre a su lado, el que se suponía había matado a un agente de la F.E.A.. ¿Acaso un hombre puede mentir durante el sueño?

O...por Merlín, ¿Acaso era inocente?

¿Que pasaría si lo estaban haciendo pasar por el asesino?

¿Qué pasaría si ese Nott, de quien creí recordar era otro agente de la F.E.A., había sido el verdadero asesino? Si el hombre que estaba a su lado había presenciado el tiroteo, Nott tendría que sobornarlo o matarlo. Matarlo resultaba mas seguro. Los testigos muertos no piden más dinero ni cambian de parecer acerca de guardar no silencio.

¿Qué pasaría si...

"¡Basta!"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un callado suspiro. Esto era ridículo. Esto no era ficción, era la vida real. Y la muerte. No mandarían boletines en todas direcciones si fuera inocente. A menos que...

No!. No pensaría en más excusas. Era muy probable que fuera culpable. Solo porque se sentía atraída hacia él...¡Oh, por todos los cielos!¡De veras se sentía atraída hacia él! Hacia un prófugo acusado de asesinato. Que, además la había tomado como rehén.

Resultaba estúpido, irresponsable y peligroso permitir que eso pasara. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido atraída hacía un hombre. En fin, sí podía, pero no había sido tan memorable. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ese hombre?

Sabía porque. Solo que era difícil admitir que, por fin había encontrado a un hombre que le recordaba a Shaoran Li de una manera tan convincente que no podía ignorarlo. Y si eso no era una locura, no sabía que más podría serlo.

Entusiasmarse con un hombre porque era la versión andante de la figura masculina de sus sueños...El bueno de Shaoran, el héroe de ficción de las nueva y mas excitante novela de detectives.

Era estúpido.Y loco.Y peligroso.

Debía alejarse de él. Ya mismo. Dirigió su mirada hacia su muñeca esposada e hizo una mueca.

"Mi reino por una llave."

Había una llave, por supuesto. En el bolsillo de sus jeans. No tenía más que inclinarse sobre su cuerpo con la mano libre, buscar en el bolsillo y tomarla.

Para decirlo con palabras suaves, la idea era muy intimidante.

Nunca había puesto la mano en el bolsillo de un hombre. Y menos de uno acusado de asesinato. Si quería sacarse las esposas, parecía que iba a tener que hacer justo eso.

"Hazlo y se acabó."

En ese momento él estaba tranquilo. A causa de sus débiles ronquidos (n/a:sip, ronca y habla mientras duerme n.n), supuso que dormía profundamente. Se habían acabado los murmullos.

Y también se habían acabado las excusas para ella. En e mejor de los casos, tomar la llave solo seria incomodo. Su muñeca derecha estaba unida a la izquierda de él, quien yacía a su lado. Iba atener que inclinarse sobre l pecho desnudo y musculoso para llegar al bolsillo derecho con la mano izquierda.

Con un suspiro suave y profundo, se movió con cuidado hacia él. La cama de agua se hundió lo suficiente como para que ella terminara con el brazo izquierdo de él apoyado entre sus pechos. Su calor la sorprendió. ¿Era siempre tan calido, o acaso tenia fiebre por la herida? Si llegaba a descomponerse...

"Termina de una vez. Deja de preocuparte por este hombre y toma la llave."

Exacto. La llave. Se inclino sobre su pecho brillante-y desnudo-, si vello, por encima del vendaje. Su mano se mantuvo en el aire sobre el bolsillo hasta que ella empezó a temblar. Con otro profundo suspiro, y con mucho cuidado, metió dos dedos en el dichoso bolsillo y trató de ignorar la sensación de carne firme por debajo de la tela.

No funcionó para nada, ni el intento de ignorarlo ni el de alcanzar la llave. Dos dedos no llegaban lo bastante lejos. En forma torpe, lo intento con tres, Deslizándolos un centímetro a la vez, sin dejar de mantener la mirada fija en su rostro y esperar que no se despertara.

Era una cara fuerte, orgullosa, de ángulos cortantes. La luz iluminaba un pómulo alto y un lado de la nariz larga, recta. Los labios eran carnosos, firmes, delineados para seducir y, no obstante, parecía que podían llegar a censurar sin piedad.

Hermione contuvo un gemido de desaliento. Por Merlín, no tenía tiempo para andar clasificando sus rasgos. No le importaba como lucía, aunque debía admitir que lucia muy bien.

"Vamos, adelante!"

Pero los tres dedos tampoco resultaban.

Con otro profundo suspiro-uno más y llegaría a la hiperventilación-, en forma lenta y cuidadosa metió toda la mano en el bolsillo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre respirar con jeans tan ajustados? Estaba convencida de que, a esa altura ya había perdido parte de la piel de los nudillos.

Debajo de sus dedos él era sólido como un roble.

Sus dedos tropezaron con una moneda chica. ¿Diez centavos? Luego con otra. Ésa tenía que ser de un peso.

Volvió a contener otro gemido.¿Qué estaba haciendo, contando el cambio de ese hombro? ¿Dónde estaba la llave? Empujó la mano un poco más. Contra el meñique, en el otro extremo de la tela del bolsillo, sintió.. Oh,..ohhh. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no retirar la mano. Iba a tener que ignorar su... su... bueno, iba a tener que ignorarlo y punto.

Los jeans eran tan ajustados que debió imprimir un movimiento ondulante a sus dedos para seguir avanzando dentro del bolsillo. El suspiro que salió de los labios masculinos la dejó petrificada, pero no se despertó.

Otro movimiento de sus dedos no consiguió más que cambio en monedas. En fin,¿Hasta donde llegaba la profundidad de ese estúpido bolsillo? Cada movimiento suyo hacía que el borde externo de su mano rozara contra la columna de pura carne masculina. Pasó un minuto entero antes de que se diera cuenta de que la cosa en consideración. Bueno... ¿Como no tomarla en consideración en esas circunstancias? En fin... Estaba más dura que antes. Mucho más dura. Y larga.

Hermione a sus 30 años era demasiado joven para estar sufriendo un ataque menopáusico, pero hacía tanto que no se sonrojaba que pensó en esa posibilidad.

Cuando el hombre junto a ella gimió y flexionó las caderas, ella se sonrojó aún más y se mordió los labios. Si se despertaba y la descubría con las manos donde estaba...

"Limítate a tomar la llave y salir de aquí."

Buen consejo. Extendió los dedos tanto como pudo y, por fin, -allí estaba. La llave hacia su libertad. La enganchó con dos dedos y empezó a deslizarla hacia arriba. Debajo de sus manos, las caderas de él volvieron a flexionarse. El corazón se le subió a la garganta, pero no dejó de deslizar la llave. Después de todo le que había hecho, no se detendría ahora.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba sonriendo. ¡Mientras dormía, por favor! Ese hombre era un depravado. Antes de que le sacara la mano del bolsillo, volvió a flexionar las caderas y a gemir. Con esa desagradable sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

Cuando tuvo la llave fuera, temblaba tanto que casi la dejó caer sobre el vientre desnudo de él. Debió probar tres veces antes de poder introducirla en la pequeña cerradura.

-¿Va a algún lado?

Una mano grande le sacó la llave de sus exánimes dedos.

Hermione gritó.

-¡Casi me provoca un infartó!

-¡Qué vergüenza! Eso no puede llegar a ser ni la mitad de divertido de lo que usted acaba de provocarme. ¿Le gustó tanto como a mí, Her?

Hermione quería gritar, no solo del miedo"¿Qué le iba a hacer por haber tratado de escapar?" sino también de indignación. No se atrevió a demostrar su miedo; solo lo usaría en contra de ella y tenía suficientes armas a su disposición. Sin embargo, no demostrarle su indignación le llevó un poco más de entereza de la que tenía en ese momento.

Se conformo con un "Pervertido" dicho en voz baja.

-¿Yo?- siseó él, dándole un tirón a la muñeca esposada de ella-. Era usted quien bajaba la mano por el bolsillo de un hombre dormido.

-No fue así, y usted lo sabe.

-Seguro. Apuesto a que puede decirme con toda exactitud cuánto cambio tengo en el bolsillo.

"tres monedas de un peso, dos de cincuenta -¿o eran de veinticinco?-y..."

-Buscaba la llave, y usted lo sabe.

-Mmmm, claro. Lo cual me recuerda mi primera pregunta. ¿Iba a algún lado?

-¿Qué tal si dijera que iba al baño?

-Diría que es muy mala mentirosa, Her.

Ella no podía defenderse contra la verdad. Se rindió y tragó su miedo.

-Esta bien. Iba a telefonear a la policía para denunciarlo. Y no me llames Her.

Draco lanzó una risita. Tiró la llave hacia la puerta y escuchó el ruido que hacía al caer contra la pared del vestíbulo.

-No sé qué opina usted, pero yo necesito dormir un poco más.

"¿Dormir? ¿Iba a volver a dormir?" ¡Hermione quiso gritar!

-Además, Her, por favor. No deje que el hecho de que la llave esté fuera de su alcance le impida poner su mano en mi bolsillo cuando tenga ganas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: si, si. Ya se que tarde un mentooooooon en actualizar, y me disculpo con ustedes por ello. Voy a tratar de ser menos comatosa algo así como, actualizar una ves al mes, Ok? También sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero pueden dejar REVIEWS? Con lo que piensan de lo que va de la historia, o cualquier comentario q dejen es bienvenido?

Humildemente Pity-san


	6. Capitulo 6

Un Poco De Mal Tiempo

**Un Poco De Mal Tiempo**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Y la historia tampoco. Estoy adaptando la historia a los personajes, x lo tanto es sin fines de lucro, solo x diversión.

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-Diálogos-

(N/A: Notas de Adaptadora o alguna otra cosa que quiera comentar)

**Capitulo 6**

_"¿Dormir? ¿Iba a volver a dormir?" ¡Hermione quiso de gritar!_

_-Además, Her, por favor. No deje que el hecho de que tenga la llave esté fuera de su alcance le impida poner su mano en mi bolsillo cuando tenga ganas._

Ni Draco ni Hermione oyeron la llegada de la nueva tormenta, con sus golpes ni crujidos a través de la región. Cuando despertaron, la mañana ya estaba avanzada.

Draco enseguida estuvo alerta, pero esta vez tuvo la sensación de haber pasado tres días borracho. No era justo, pensó con enojo, sufrir las consecuencias de una borrachera cuando, en realidad, se había perdido toda la fiesta.

Pero no se había perdido toda la fiesta. Le dolía el costado y su cráneo le decía que había sido usado como un arco de jockey. Había terminado por ser el huésped de honor.

Cerró los ojos un momento. ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido? De una simple vigilancia de rutina a tener que huir para salvar su vida. Estaba en la repartición desde hacia 7 años y sus antecedentes eran impecables. Había recibido una buena cuota de recomendaciones. ¿Cómo podían pensar que se convertiría en un traidor?

Era doloroso, maldita sea. Más que la herida de bala, más que el origen de todas las jaquecas. Le dolía el orgullo.

El rosario de malas palabras que paso por su cabeza haría enrojecer las orejas de la Señorita-No-Se-Deben-Decir-Obscenidades-Hermione. Quien en este momento parecía estar enojada por tener que despertarse.

En fin, estaba tratando de despertarse, pro las mañanas le resultaban duras. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Se acurrucó e intentó no abrir los ojos, capas y hasta tenia suerte, y podía evitar esta parte del día. Conciente de que se trataba de engañar a si misma , como todas las mañanas. No había manera de escapar salvo terminar con la cosa, lanzó un gemido y se dio vuelta hacia el lado derecho de la cama, como siempre lo hacía.

Había algo grande en su camino. Algo calido y sólido.

Mejor que uno de los perro no se hubiera decidido a meterse junto a ella durante la noche. Se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado, pero un brusco tirón en su muñeca la detuvo.

Fue la ronca risa despectiva lo que hizo que abriera los ojos. La memoria le funcionó en forma instantánea.

-¡Tú!

-nadie mas que yo. -Draco no tenía idea de que estaba sonriendo. -Vamos, es hora de levantarse.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor bajo sus costillas, se dio vuelta hacia un lado de la cama. Hermione hizo lo mismo en dirección opuesta. Las muñecas unidas frenaron el movimiento.

-Esto no va a funcionar- advirtió Draco.

-Oh. -Ella bajo la vista hacia las esposas unidas y pestañeó -según Draco- lo haría un pichón de lechuza. - Oh.- Volvió a decir.

A los tropezones salieron juntos de la cama. Él se alegró de que ella todavía estuviera medio dormida. No le habría resultado provechoso saber lo mareado y débil que estaba. En fin, ¿cuánta sangre había perdido?

En el momento en que lograron llegar al vestíbulo, se sintió más seguro. Encontrar las llaves no fue ningún problema. Después de abrir las esposas, Draco dobló la cintura en un acto de reverencia e hizo un gesto en dirección al baño.

-Las damas primero.

-Un caballero de verdad.

La ligera ironía de su voz le dijo que ella estaba más confundida que asustada, lo cual le pareció perfecto. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Por otra parte, tampoco quería que ella se confiase, como para intentar algo tonto,... como escapar.

Ella entró en el baño y le cerró con firmeza la puerta en la cara. Draco oyó el inconfundible sonido de la cerradura y deseó, ya empezando a irritarse, no tener que echar la puerta abajo para poder tener su turno en la ducha. Todavía olía a entrañas de pescado.

Hermione se tomo su tiempo. Después de oír el ruido del inodoro, él percibió que se cepillaba los dientes una durante una eternidad. Siguió un largo silencio. Probablemente se estaba pasando hilo dental, pensó ya irritado, para hacerlo esperar. Para cuando ella terminó de darse la ducha más larga del mundo y emergió rodeada de una nube de vapor, Draco ya había perdido su sentido del humor.

Lo recuperó al ver la expresión de su cara cuando la esposó a la manija de la heladera... después de sacar el teléfono de la cocina. Satisfecho, le dirigiendo una última sonrisa burlona antes de enfilar hacia el baño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es un capítulo corto pero es lo que pude hacer. Tendrán que conformarse. El próximo va a ser mas largo, se los prometo -. No se olviden de dejar Reviews.

Nos leemos la próxima. Ah, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.

Pity-san


	7. Capítulo 7

Un Poco De Mal Tiempo

**Un Poco De Mal Tiempo**

Estoy adaptando la historia a los personajes, x lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen. Y la historia tampoco. Es sin fines de lucro, solo x diversión.

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-Diálogos-

(N/A: Notas de Adaptadora o alguna otra cosa que quiera comentar)

**Capítulo 7**

_"...la esposó a la manija de la heladera... después de sacar el teléfono de la cocina. Satisfecho, le dirigiendo una última sonrisa burlona antes de enfilar hacia el baño."_

Conciente de que esta seria la única oportunidad de ducharse en mucho tiempo, Draco la aprovechó hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Por ahora estaba bastante seguro. Su anfitriona no iba a irse de apuro a ningún lado, a menos que se llevara con ella la heladera de veintiséis pies cúbicos.

Cerró la puerta del baño, se viró y frunció el ceño. Era el cuarto de una mujer. Cada cosa combinaba con la otra en vívidos aunque femeninos matices de verde y durazno. El jabón olía a rosas, el shampoo, a lilas. Incluso la maquinita de afeitar era femenina: de color violeta con flores rosas.(n/a: que esperaba, es la casa de una mujer) Cuando acabó de ducharse, afeitarse y cambiar el vendaje, olía como un condenada jardín de lleno flores. En fin, al menos había conseguido eliminar el olor a pescado.

Aunque, claro, su ropa era otra cuestión. Nunca había sido puntilloso,... esta bien, siempre había sido un poooco puntilloso, y no le gustó volver a ponerse la misma ropa y encima llena de sangre seca.

Las simples actividades de tomar una ducha y vestirse (no pensaba que a la señorita Hermione le hiciera gracia que saliera desnudo) lo dejaron débil y tembloroso. Necesitaba comer. Estaba famélico.

En el mismo minuto en que abrió la puerta del baño, oyó la voz de ella. No distinguió las palabras, pero le hablaba a alguien cuyas respuestas no conseguía oír. No podía estar hablando por teléfono. Maldición ¿había llegado algún vecino?

Con movimientos silenciosos y rápidos, se deslizó a través del vestíbulo hacia el dormitorio y se puso los zapatos. Si tenía que huir, prefería no hacerlo descalzo. Luego tomó su calibre 38.

Con mucho cuidado, tan furtivamente como pudo, volvió a atravesar el vestíbulo. Había perdido tanta sangre y, mucho mas importante, hace tanto que no comía, que le temblaban las piernas. El olor a café no ayudo a mejorar su situación. Se le hizo agua la boca y su estómago gruñó. Y el no quería hacer ruido...

-Lamento lo de anoche- le legó la voz de Hermione por encima de la música de la radio. -Yo también te extrañé. Créeme, no fue mi intención. Tendrás tu recompensa, querido, te lo prometo.

Ante esas palabras, una particular sensación de perdida se instaló en las entrañas de Draco. Lo cual era una completa estupidez. De todas las cosas que había perdido en las últimas 18 horas- su libertad, su reputación, su credibilidad, un bonito pedazo de piel que le gustaba mucho -, ninguna de ellas tendría que ver con esa mujer.

Dado que nadie le respondía, Draco dedujo que estaba hablando por teléfono celular, ya que le estaba pidiendo perdón por lo de la noche anterior. ¿El pretendiente del negocio rural? Con toda seguridad, no. El hombre estaba casado, y ella no parecía ser de ese tipo.

De espaldas a la pared, Draco se acercó más a la cocina.

Merlín, como odiaba todo eso. No quería asustarla no lastimar a nadie, pero no iba a permitir que lo encarcelaran. Era su palabra contra la de Nott, y Nott era su superior. La reputación de Draco, Su foja de servicios, nada de eso se mantendría en pie frente al apelativo de asesino de policías. La muerte sería lo único que le brindarían sus años de servicio, si vivía el tiempo suficiente como para ser tirado en una celda. Él mismo había puesto su buena cuota de criminales detrás de las rejas. Sabía que mas de uno les gustaría poner le las manos a su atractivo cuerpo.

Una suave risa femenina le llegó flotando desde la cocina y bajó cosquilleando por su espalda. A pesar de ser una mujer esposada a una heladera, con un acusado de asesinato prófugo en la casa, parecía estar muy tranquila.

-Sí, yo también te amo, querido. Ven aquí.

Rayos!. De veras había alguien con ella.

Tarareó algo junto con la radio y luego dijo:

-Muy bien, capullito. Ya sé que no te gusta que te abracen.

¿Capullito?

Draco ya había tenido suficiente. Dio un paso y espió por detrás del ángulo de la pared.

Ella estaba sola, todavía esposada donde la había dejado. Se hallaba de pie, de espaldas a él, tomando café y mirando por la ventana ubicada sobre la pileta de cocina. La cafetera y una radio con reloj estaban en la pequeña extensión de la mesada entre la pileta y la heladera. El lugar del teléfono permanecía vacío, como él lo había dejado, y el aparato seguía fuera de alcance.

Entonces, ¿con quién demonios hablaba?

Un ruido sordo llamó su atención en el preciso instante en que un peso se instaló sobre su pie derecho.

Algo se frotó contra su pierna. Draco miró hacia abajo y blasfemó. El gato más féo, peludo y gordo que había visto en su vida lo contemplaba con ojos relampagueantes.

Draco odiaba los gatos. Y éste permanecía sentado en su pie, restregándose contra su pierna, y ronroneaba con tanta intensidad como para hacer vibrar las paredes. Draco sintió que estaba usando una única, gigantesca y palpitante pantufla, toda completa con cabeza, cola y recelosos ojos amarillos que miraban desde su cara aplastada.

Draco guardo la pistola en su cartuchera del hombro.

-Capullito, supongo.

Hermione se enorgulleció de no saltar al sonido de esa voz.

Sabía que estaba allí. Había percibido su presencia en la aceleración de su pulso y en la electricidad que pareció cargar el aire. Durante un minuto, miró pensativa por la ventana.

Los perro estaba echados en la hierba, a lo largo de la verja. El cielo estaba tan celeste que lastimaba los ojos. En el campo de los Thomson la brisa soplaba suavemente meciendo el pasto. En el otro extremo opuesto, una vaca de Hanna Habbot metió la cabeza entre las 2 hileras de alambre de púa para probar el pasto de Hermione.

Normal.

Todo se veía tan increíblemente normal.

Pero nada era normal. Al menos, no esa mañana.

Con la amenaza de una risa histérica, Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo que mas deseaba era haberse cambiado de ropa. Después de la ducha, no había tuvo mas remedio que ponerse lo mismo que vestía la noche anterior. Luchando contra la necesidad de estrangularse por ese pensamiento tan tonto, apartando el agarre a su taza de café y con lentitud se dio vuelta.

-Se llama Crookshans.

-Por lo menos es mejor que capullito- dijo su visitante herido.

-Capullito también es un lindo apodo. Y usted debería estar en la cama.- agregó antes de poder impedirlo. A pesar de a ver dormido toda la noche, la cara de Draco todavía se veía descolorida.

-Debo irme antes de que aparezcan los policías.

Sorprendida, ella apretó mas la taza.

-¿Por qué vendrían aquí?

Él empezó a encogerse de hombros, pero el dolor de su costado le advirtió que no terminara el movimiento.

-Si piensan que todavía estoy por la zona, podrían empezar a registrar casa por casa.

-¿Cree que lo harán?

-¿Por alguien que consideran un asesino de polis? Sí, claro que lo harán.

-¿Es usted un traficante asesino de policías, agente Malfoy?

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron y su mirada se hizo mas dura.

-Anoche no parecía saber mi nombre. Estuvo escuchando la radio?

Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto en dirección a la mesada.

-Bueno, me perdonara si no me quedo para escuchar el resto de su relato.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió. Él debía irse. Sería lo mejora para ambos.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad obligada. Me iré enseguida.

Pero la atención de Hermione fue atraída por Crookshans. El gato estaba haciendo una deliberada figura en ocho alrededor de los pies del agente, frotándose contra sus largas piernas con una expresión de puro éxtasis felino en su cara aplastada.

¿Qué era aquello, en un gato que odia a la gente?

A Crookshans no sólo le disgustaba la mayor parte de la gente, sino que, aparentemente, odiaba a todas las personas del planeta excepto a Hermione. Incluso a Harry y a sus padres, a quienes había visto a lo largo de todos sus siete años, los recibía con un siseo. En cierta ocasión Harry había tratado de acariciarlo y Crookshans se había agenciado un trozo de piel a cambio de la ofensa, quedándole a Harry una cicatriz en forma de de rayo en su frente.

La visión de su antisocial gato ondulando entre los pies del agente apaciguó algo dentro de Hermione.

-No contestó mi pregunta.

-No.

-¿No, no contestó? ¿No, no va a contestar? ¿O no, no es un traficante asesino de policías?

-¿Acaso importa?

-Es una pregunta estúpida.

-No.- Él verificó la carga de su pistola. -No soy un traficante asesino de policías.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Entonces por qué no va a la policía? ¿O por qué no los llama para hacer que vengan a buscarlo? Con toda seguridad, la gente para quien trabaja ayudará a esclarecer las cosas y dejar limpio su nombre.

-Usted ha estado leyendo demasiados libros. Voy a irme enseguida.

Claro que no estaba deseoso de salir a campo abierto y continuar huyendo. Se sentía débil y mareado a causa de la perdida de sangre. Toda la agencia lo perseguía. Sus ropas ensangrentadas eran como un cartel luminiscente, de fácil identificación. O el centro de un blanco. Durante unos pocos minutos de la noche pasado, justo antes de quedarse dormido, se había sentido de veras seguro en esa casa, en compañía de esa mujer. Claro que no deseaba huir. No todavía. Pero no podía quedarse. Debía llegar a un lugar seguro y estudiar sus próximos movimientos.

Además, ella lo denunciaría a la primera oportunidad.

Él se había metido en su vida gracias a su encanto y un revólver. Estaría muy contenta de verlo por última vez. Luchó contra el cansancio y la debilidad que amenazaban con mandarlo de bruces al suelo.

-¿A donde irá?- Preguntó Hermione.

Su voz suavemente entro en su mente con la calidez de la seda. trató de rechazarla.

-No necesita saberlo. Puedo arreglármelas sin tener que aguantar a que llame a su novio no bien pueda.

-No es mi novio. Ron es sólo un amigo. Un amigo casado. Su hija mayor estuvo en mi clase el año pasado, y le enseñaré a el mas chico este año.

-¿Le enseñará? Oh, caramba. ¿Es usted maestra?

-Profesora.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza. Merlín. Justo tenía que haber elegido aquello la noche anterior.

-Supongo que nunca se casó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con...

-¿Lo hizo o no?

-No-dijo ella.

Lo que pensaba. Había elegido una rígida y sensata maestra solterona (n/a: te dijo que era profesora.¬¬), que te amonestaba ante cada mala palabra que decía.

-Es mi suerte.

Hermione lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Antes de tener tiempo para contestar, los perros empezaron a ladrar. Hermione se tensó. Ése no era el ladrido para anunciar una ardilla se sube al árbol" o "aquí vienen los chicos por la carretera". Era el ladrido por el cual les había dado el nombre. La señal con que indicaban la presencia de extraños.

-Hay alguien aquí.- advirtió Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: Siempre quise poner "una ardilla se sube al árbol" me parecen tiernas X3. Voy a actualizar 1 ves por mes seguro, así que a no desesperar.

Este capítulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior así que cumplí :D. Ahora les toca a ustedes dejar** reviews**.

Gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capi anterior me animaron mucho - .

Saludos y cuídense.

**Pity-san.**


	8. Capítulo 8

Un Poco De Mal Tiempo

**Un Poco De Mal Tiempo**

Estoy adaptando la historia a los personajes, x lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen. Y la historia tampoco. Es sin fines de lucro, solo x diversión.

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-Diálogos-

(N/A: Notas de Adaptadora o alguna otra cosa que quiera comentar)

**Capítulo 8**

_-Hay alguien aquí.- advirtió Hermione._

Draco maldijo y apretó el brazo contra su costado vendado, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la ventana.

Una sola mirada hizo que volviera a maldecir. Dos unidades policiales y dos patrulleros estaban alineados en el camino de entrada. Parecía una condenada reunión del FBI. Oficiales de civil y uniformados caminaban por el patio. Un hombre de traje se acercó a la puerta delantera.

Nott.

A Draco le hirvió la sangre. Sacó la pistola de la cartuchera.

Un hombre uniformado dio la vuelta al garaje en enfilando hacia la puerta trasera de casa. Demasiado tarde como para salir por ahí.

El novio policía siguió a Nott hasta la puerta. Un segundo hombre de traje estaba sentado en el auto carente de identificación, Hablaba por la radio. ¡Maldición, ése era Blaise!

"Vamos, Blaise, acércate a la puerta. Eres mi única chance amigo."

Pero el compañero de Draco, Blaise Zabini, se quedó en el auto. ¡Demonios!

-¿Quienes son?- Preguntó Hermione desde atrás.

Con gesto sombrío, Draco sacó la llave de las esposas y se acercó a ella.

-Si le dijera que debería darme un premio por mis acertadas predicciones, ¿sería esa una respuesta?

- La policía.- susurro.

-Y nadie más.

Sonó el timbre. Draco apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos por un instante.

-Ahora debe entregarse- le dijo ella.

- Hay un problema con respecto a eso, Hermione... No le mentí cuando dije que era inocente. Ahora parece que estoy a punto de convertirme en un muerto.

Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-No sea ridículo. Van a arrestarlo, no a matarlo en el medio de mi sala.

-En su casa o camino a la ciudad. De cualquier forma, soy un hombre muerto. El hombre que acaba de llamar a su puerta es quien mi hizo este lindo agujerito en el costado. Justo después de asesinar a Plegeb.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-¿El agente de la F.E.A.?

Draco miró la pistola que tenía en la mano.

-Sí. El agente de la F.E.A.

No había ni una maldita posibilidad de salir de eso, y Draco lo sabía. Ni siquiera la presencia de Blaise en el auto serviría. Nunca lograría acercarse a él. En el mismo instante que Nott entrara, Draco sería hombre muerto. La maestra también moriría, lo mismo que el novio policía y cualquiera que entrara, y Draco quedaría como el culpable de todo.

-¡Hermione!-llamó una voz desde la puerta delantera.

Hermione siseó:

-¡Ronald!

-Hermione, soy yo, Ron. ¿Estás ahí dentro? Si no me contestas, sé donde esta la llave y entraré.

-Tanto lío por no contestar a la puerta.-farfulló Draco.

Le dejó libre la muñeca. Debía sacarla de allí, esconderla en alguna parte. Si Nott lo encontraba solo y desarmado, Tal vez ese miserable no pensaría en buscar a alguien más en la casa. Draco puso su arma junto a la cafetera y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Escóndase.

Hermione lo observó, vio una carga de renuncia y desesperación sobre sus hombros. Cerró los ojos un segundo, sabiendo muy bien que estaba a punto de realizar el acto más tonto de su vida, sin contar aquella vez que se emborracho con Harry en un pub y... en fin. No podía evitarlo. Si había alguna posibilidad de que fuera inocente, su pulcra y preciosa sala quedaría bañada en sangre. No podía permitirlo.

No conocía a ese hombre, no quería confiar en él ni siquiera estaba segura de si le agradaba. Pero, Morgana, estaba empezando a creerle.

Los golpes en la puerta del frente la estremecieron. Si, lo haría, esperando no arrepentirse en el futuro.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó en voz alta.

Junto a ella, Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo.

-La Fuerza Especial Antidrogas, señorita Granger. Quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del frente, pero Draco la retuvo por el brazo.

-No abra la puerta, Her.

-No hable en voz alta-susurro ella con furia-. Y deje de llamarme Her o tal vez abra y lo entregue.- Soltándose, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, para después gritarles a las personas de afuera:-¿Qué clase de preguntas?

-Hermione- le susurró Malfoy con apremio-Apártese de la puerta. Salga de aquí.

Ella lo calló con un movimiento cortante de la mano.

-Relacionadas con problemas de la fuerza, señora.-dijo la voz de fuera.- ¿podría abrir la puerta, ya?

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró. Luego alzo la vista hacia Malfoy y se habla a sí misma:

-"Orgullo y coraje".

Shaoran se escondía...

-En el sótano- termino Malfoy en su lugar.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿La leyó?

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo él casi gruñendo-. Esto es la vida real, mujer, no una novela de 50 centavos.

Hermione enseguida se puso atenta.

-¡¿Cincuenta centavos?!- gritó ofendida-. Para su información los cinco libros de Shaoran Lee se venden a treinta y ocho pesos con noventa centavos. En tapa dura. ¡Cincuenta centavos y un cuerno! Aunque claro, pensándolo bien, probablemente tenga suficientes monedas en el bolsillo delantero como para comprarlo. Vamos. Pensemos en esconderlo.

-Mujer, esta loca. No voy a esconderme en su maldito sótano.

-Claro que no. El tipo de ahí fuera puede haber leído el mismo libro. Lo que hará es esconderse debajo de la cama.

-Es usted la que se va a esconder debajo de la cama.

-No sea tonto.-Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el vestíbulo.- El ya sabe que estoy aquí. Si le abre la puerta a la clase de hombre que usted dice que es, primero disparará y luego se preocupará de quienes haya alrededor.

Probablemente dirá que usted lo encañono y que me mató durante el incidente. Es usted quien necesita esconderse.

Se la quedo mirando, eso fue todo lo que Draco hizo. Tenía razón. La escena descripta era justo lo que pasaría. ¿Acaso no la había visto en su propia mente?

Pero si no lo encontraban...

Maldición, no le gustaba era esconderse detrás de ella. Odiaba la idea de que se enfrentara ella sola a Nott.

"Esta mucho más segura sola que contigo."

En la puerta del vestíbulo, ella gritó hacia afuera para que la oyeran.

-¡Tendrán que esperar un minuto! ¡No estoy vestida!

Draco debía reconocer que la mujer tenia presencia de ánimo.

-¿Por qué hace esto?

-Tan pronto lo sepa se lo haré saber.

Lo empujó hacia el dormitorio.

La cama de agua tamaño se apoyaba sobre una serie de cajones colocados a unos cuarenta centímetros del piso. Tres compartimentos separados y cerrados, recorrían la cama por debajo, dejando un espacio no demasiado grande, pero suficiente como para que un hombre se arrastrara por ahí. A menos que esa persona odiara los espacios chicos, cosa que Draco hacía con fervor.

-Herms- dijo, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Mi nombre es Hermione.- contestó la profesora en voz baja.

Él la miró y encontró unos ojos avellana llenos de muchas emociones que no pudo entender. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Lo escondía, o eso trataba, lo encubría. Ayudaba a un hombre a evadir la ley. ¿Y por qué, por todos los inframundos, él estaba a punto de confiarle su vida?

La respuesta estaba en algún lugar en los ojos de ella.

Lo que pasaba era que no podía encontrarla.

-El mío es Draco- se oyó decir.

Ella sonrió.

-Métase debajo de la cama, Draco Malfoy.

-No debería permitir que haga esto.

-Pero lo harás porque no hay tiempo para discutir.

Como para dar mas énfasis a su afirmación, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Con grandes dudas acerca de toda la maldita situación, Draco se metió debajo de la cama. Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de sus pies, dejándolo en medio de una claustrofóbica oscuridad, Hermione volvió a abrirla de repente.

-Camuflaje.- Tiró intrigantes trocitos de encaje, satén y seda sobre sus pies y rodillas.-No se mueva y no haga un solo ruido hasta que yo no le diga que todo está bien.

Buen Merlín. No sólo se estaba escondiendo detrás de una mujer, sino que lo estaba haciendo detrás de su ropa interior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A: No dicen por ahí que no hay como un dulce cuando se esta enfermo? XD La claustrofobia es más amena cuando se tiene algo que distraiga la atención. ;D

Dejen ** REWIES**

Saludos y cuídense

_Pity san_


	9. Capitulo 9

**Un Poco De Mal Tiempo**

Estoy adaptando la historia a los personajes, x lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen. Y la historia tampoco. Es sin fines de lucro, solo x diversión.

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-Diálogos-

(N/A: Notas de Adaptadora o alguna otra cosa que quiera comentar)

Capitulo 9

_-Camuflaje.- Tiró intrigantes trocitos de encaje, satén y seda sobre sus pies y rodillas.-No se mueva y no haga un solo ruido hasta que yo no le diga que todo está bien._

_Buen Merlín. No sólo se estaba escondiendo detrás de una mujer, sino que lo estaba haciendo detrás de su ropa interior._

Cuando Hermione volvió a la puerta delantera, estaba casi histérica a causa del miedo.

Acababa de esconder a un fugitivo debajo de su cama.¿Acaso iba a echar todo a perder? Esperaba no hacerlo. La vida de ese hombre dependía de su forma de actuar.

¡Oh, cierto! Se había olvidado del arma que él había dejado en la cocina. Corrió a la mesada a buscarla, luego volvió al dormitorio y la puso detrás de él, debajo de la cama. Regreso a la puerta del frente, trató de calmarse y se obligo a sonreír de forma amistosa, y abrió.

-Hola, Ron. ¿Que pasa?- Hizo un gesto hacia las personas que ocupaban el patio.- Si todo esto se refiere a la amonestación que le puse a Samantha , lo que te queda es arrestarme. Tu hija se la mereció por golpear a 3 chicos y dejar a dos K.O. en el recreo.

Las orejas de Ron se tornaron rojas. Su mirada fue hacia el hombre ceñudo que estaba a su lado y volvió a Hermione.

Por primera vez ella se permitió mirar al hombre junto a su amigo.

-Hola.

No pudo controlar un toque de incertidumbre en su voz cuando levantó la vista hacia el par de ojos almendra mas fríos que había conocido.

De hecho, se trataba de un hombre grande como un armario. O como una heladera...una comparación mas relevante considerando sus actividades matinales. Incluso tenía forma de heladera, si se le ponía una calabaza en la cabeza. Quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho, se había olvidado de ponerle un cuello. Su nariz era grande, sus labios delgados, las cejas gruesas, del mismo color castaño que su pelo.

Pero fueron sus ojos fríos y letales los que le llamaron la atención. Había visto ojos similares en una criatura del mismo tamaño y de la misma forma: un toro en un rodeo del último otoño, llamado con mucha propiedad El Exterminador. El gran animal de raza Brahma era, como ese hombre, un asesino.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-consiguió decir.

-Necesito hacerle unas preguntas, señorita Granger. ¿Puedo pasar?

El agente mostró su placa de identificación y luego la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

Hermione abrió la puerta enrejada para que entrase.

-Espero que sus chicos no dejen salir a mis perros del patio.

-No señorita, no lo harán.-Se dio vuelta y le impidió la entrada a Ron- Gracias, Weasley. A partir de ahora yo estoy a cargo de la situación.

Otro hombre se acerco desde el patio y entro en la casa con Nott.

Alto, metro ochenta, pelo color carbón. Tenia ojos que resaltaban por su piel bronceada, de un azul verdoso que parecían ver a través de ella. Se presentó como Blaise Zabini, otro de los agentes de la F.E.A. Ella los invito a sentarse en el sofá y ocupó una silla frente a ellos.

-Dijo que quería hacerme unas preguntas.

-Así es.

Nott sacó una libreta del bolsillo y procedió a interrogarla sobre su visita al negocio la noche anterior.

Hermione se felicitó por hacer que su voz no temblara. No así sus manos, de modo que las mantuvo debajo de sus muslos.

-¿No vio a nada salvo al empleado y a Weasley?

-A nadie- Era la verdad. No había visto nadie mas en el negocio.-¿Por qué quiere saber?

Nott le habló entonces de la persecución de un hombre, y le mostró una doto. Era el mismo que estaba debajo de su cama, pero tenía una apariencia distinta a la que le conocía. En la foto llevaba camisa y corbata, estaba bien afeitado y su pelo parecía acabado de cortar. El hombre en la foto era guapo, tranquilo, un poco arrogante pero confiable. El hombre que estaba debajo de su cama se veía... _peligroso_.

Sin decir nada devolvió la foto.

-¿Usted cree que estuvo en el negocio rural ayer a la noche?

-Es una posibilidad.

Zabini, quien había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, en ese momento le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada y le pidió permiso para usar el baño. Una alarma sonó el la mente de Hermione, pero no pudo pensar ninguna razón lógica que le permitiera responderle en forma negativa. Después de indicarle el camino, volvió a la sala para enfrentarse a Nott.

-¿Le importaría que echara un vistazo?-Pregunto él

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿En mi casa?

-Sí. No me interprete mal. No es que dude de su palabra, pero no cumpliría con mi deber si no verificara todo y estuviera seguro de que no hay un hombre en el cuarto contiguo amenazándola con dispararle si lo delata.

Eso estaba tan cerca, a la vez, tan lejos de la verdad, que Hermione no puedo evitar reírse.

-No es necesario, pero haga como guste.

Nott ya se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Solo tenga cuidado con el...

Demasiado tarde. Crookshans recibió al agente en la puerta de la cocina con su típico gruñido ensordecedor en protesta. El lomo arqueado y el pelo naranja erizado, con los ojos dorados convertidos en ranuras amenazantes. Escupió, gruñó y seseó, luego atacó de golpe el tobillo izquierdo de Nott.

Nott aulló y se echó atrás, con una mano dirigida en forma automática hacia el revolver ubicado a sus espaldas, antes de darse cuenta de lo que enfrentaba.

-...gato-terminó Hermione atragantándose con la necesidad de echarse a reír.-Lo siento. No lo tome como algo personal. Crookshans hace lo mismo a todo el mundo. Odia a la gente.

Nott le dirigió una mirada amenazadora justo en el momento en que volvía Zabini.

-Ya vi todo. No hay nada que hacer aquí.

Nott asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Salgamos.

Con el lomo arqueado a causa de su indignación, Crookshans fue detrás de Nott, apurándolo para que saliera.

Zabini miró al gato.

Crookshans marchó hacia él con la cola en alto y siseó. Dejó de lado el habitual ataque completo y atravesó el vestíbulo con aire majestuoso para dirigirse al dormitorio de Hermione.

En eso se oyó un fuerte golpe.

"¡OH, no!"pensó Hermione para sus adentros.

A Crookshans le gustaba abrir las puertas situadas bajo la cama y acurrucarse en los cajones, donde había calor y oscuridad. Aunque algunas veces las abría tanto que permanecían abiertas. Aterrorizada ante la idea de que el gato descubriera el escondite de Draco, Hermione corrió hacia el dormitorio.

-¡Crookshans!

Allí estaba, tratando de abrir la puerta.

-¡Crookshans, no! ¡Salí de ahí!

Pero supuesto, Crookshans la ignoró y abrió la puerta, lo suficiente como para dejar ver la pila de ropa interior. Se deslizó dentro del cajón y tuvo el tiempo justo para meter la cola antes de quedar encerrado.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Se dio la vuelta y casi tropezó con el agente Zabini.

-Lindo gato-dijo él.

Hermione contuvo un grito y, de alguna manera, consiguió encogerse de hombros.

-Le gusta acurrucarse entre mi ...ropa interior ...para dormir.

Zabini pareció divertido.

-Los gatos tiene buen gusto.

Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

-Oh, no se. Creo que uno puede parecer algo tonto haciendo eso.

Se oyó un sonido ahogado bajo la cama.

Zabini se puso rígido.

-¿Y eso qué fue?

Hermione se le aceleró el pulso.

-Oh, solo Crookshans- logró decir mientras arrastraba al agente fuera de la habitación, hacia el vestíí abajo tengo bolsitas perfumadas. A veces las encuentra y lo hacen estornudar.

Al llegar a ala puerta del frente, Zabini se dio vuelta hacia ella.

-Gracias por la ayuda, señorita Granger.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No fue tanta.

-Oh, claro que lo fue. -Le sostuvo la mirada un instante, luego bajó los ojos. -Se lastimó. Es un raspón interesante.

Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada, hacia la angosta lastimadura que rodeaba su muñeca izquierda. ¡Las esposas! se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Si, ¿verdad? Me lo tengo merecido. Una de las primeras cosas que me enseño me papá fue a no usas joyas al trabajar al aire libre. Me lo hice con una pequeña pulsera de plata. Ayer me la enganche con algo. Si papá lo ve, me va a decir: "Te la advertí".

Cuando termino de tartamudear su largo discurso, se sintió intranquila ante la mirada especulativa del agente.

Él sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta profesional.

-En fin, gracias de nuevo. Le anotaré el número de mi celular en la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Si lo ve u oye algo, llámeme. Debe tener mucho cuidada, viviendo aquí sola.

-Gracias.- Recibió la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos.- Lo recordaré.

Zabini lo dirigió otra larga mirada antes de darse vuelta y salir. Ella permaneció en la puerta hasta que él y sus compañeros se fueron. Luego la cerró y apoyó la frente contra ella.

Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez podría sobrevivir a todo eso, cuando una mano enorme se apoyó en su hombro.

-¿Hermione?

Gritó y se dio la vuelta.

-Eh- Dijo Draco mientras retrocedía levantando ambas manos-. Cálmese. Soy yo.

Con las rodillas temblorosas, Hermione se abrió paso hacia el sillón, donde se permitió derrumbarse.

-Me asustó mucho. ¿Qué pasó con sus ojos? Los tiene rojos y acuosos.

-Crookshans -Dijo el con una mueca- Si vos estabas asustada. ¿Qué diré yo? Cuando esa estúpida puerta se abrió, pensé que el juego se había terminado. Entonces entró esa bola de pulgas, mas grande que un maldito elefante, y se echó justo en mi cara. Ah, estuvo bien, muy tranquila.-lo dijo como de pasada para luego sonreír de lado -Algo realmente meritorio para quien no fue capaz de mentir respecto de haber estado metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo durante la noche.

-¿Tranquila? Estaba muerta de miedo.

- De todas maneras...Lo que me pregunto es por que lo hizo.

Ella logró efectuar un rígido encogimiento de hombros.

-Porque le gustas a Crookshans.

Draco la miró escéptico.

-Bueno, no le gustó ese monstruo de Nott. Le sacó un pedazo de tobillo.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Crookshans hizo eso? Después de todo, tal ves empiecen a gustarme los gatos.

Aliviada por haberlo distraído de su pregunta, Hermione le mostró la tarjeta que tenía en la mano.

-Blaise Zabini dejó esto. Se supone que debo llamarlo si lo veo. Dijo que iba a dejar anotado su número en el reverso.

Dio vuelta la tarjeta... y quedó helada. No había un número, sino un mensaje: _Compañero, no hagas nada precipitado. Me mantendré en contacto._

-Él lo sabe-murmuró.

Draco le sacó la tarjeta de los dedos exánimes y la leyó. Y maldijo.

-Lo sabe - Dijo- me pregunto como.

Hermione frunció el ceño un instante y luego abrió mucho los ojos.

-Notó las lastimaduras de mi muñeca, pero...-Sacudió la cabeza.-¡El baño! Entró allí.. No pude decirle que no.

Corrió hacia el baño. En el cesto de basura estaban las gasas ensangrentadas.

-¿Qué hará?

-Como dijo, se mantendrá en contacto.

-Parece muy tranquilo. comentó ella en tono cortante.

-Es mi compañero-dijo simplemente.

Hermione tragó saliva y se dio vuelta, con el extraño sentimiento de desilusión.¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo tendría eternamente para ella?

"Sueña, niña"

-Si le tenés tanta confianza- Dijo-, ¿por qué no salió para hablar con él?

-Porque estaba Nott. Uno o dos cadáveres mas no alterarían a ese miserable.

Al recordar esos ojos fríos, muy fríos, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: Tarde mucho en publicar. He tenido bastantes problemas. Mi tío se murió hace mas de un mes y no toque la compu hasta hace unas semanas, que me sentí con ánimos de escribir.

En fin, dejen reviews, asi continuo la historia.

_Saludos_

_Pity san_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Un Poco De Mal Tiempo**

Estoy adaptando la historia a los personajes, x lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen. Y la historia tampoco. Es sin fines de lucro, solo x diversión.

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-Diálogos-

(N/A: Notas de Adaptadora o alguna otra cosa que quiera comentar)

**Capitulo 10**

Minutos más tarde estaba en la cocina con la música country resonando en la radio, escuchando lentos de los ochenta. Música-para-llorar-junto-a-una-cerveza. A él que le dieran un buen rock todos los días. Se acerco y bajó el volumen. Ella ni siquiera alzó levanto la vista de la hornalla sartén.

-Bueno.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla- Cuénteme porque estas arriesgando tu cuello por mí.

Ella permaneció de espaldas a él, cortando papas en finas rodajas.

-¿De qué manera he arriesgado mi cuello?

-Está loca? Mmm... Veamos: Le mintió a un miembro de la Fuerza Especial Antidrogas respecto de un crimen. Alguna vez oyó hablar de dar refugio a un fugitivo? Por no mencionar obstrucción de la justicia y ocultamiento de pruebas-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-En primer lugar, a Nott no le mentí. Me preguntó si lo había visto anoche en el negocio rural. Por supuesto, le dije que no.

Corto un trozo de papel de cocina y seco una mancha de aceite de la mesada.

-Ni siquiera le mentí a su compañero cuando me preguntó por la lastimadura de la muñeca. Bueno, no técnicamente.

Le mostró la muñeca y la hizo girar para que vea la lastimadura. Draco se estremeció de remordimiento al ver las marcas dejadas por las esposas en sus muñecas.

-Le dije que había enganchado con algo una pulsera de plata que llevaba. Supongo que no me creyó, pero no pasó nada. En cuanto al tema de dar refugio a un fugitivo...Usted tenía esa preciosa y chiquitita Chief Special calibre 38. Tuve miedo de que saliera a los tiros si no lo encubría.

-Preciosa y chiquitita...-Siseo- Herms tú me diste el arma.

-Ellos no lo saben.

Era difícil discutir en base a su la lógica. De todas formas, Draco suspiro tranquilo, era una cosa menos de que preocuparse. Llegado el caso, podría jurar que había tenido la pistola todo el tiempo que Nott y Blaise estuvieron allí. Eso funcionaría. Por lo menos para librarla de que le hicieran cargos.

Sin embargo, todavía deseaba saber porque lo había hecho. Ella no le respondió cuando le preguntó porque se arriesgó por él. Por Merlín quería deseaba saber porque él se lo había permitido.

"Para salvar tu perfecto trasero huroncito orgulloso…."pensó molesto.

Ella era tan pequeña. Su cabeza le llegaba apenas al hombro cuando estaban parados uno junto al otro. Tenía un aire desafiante y una mirada inteligente que hacían que un hombre sintiera la necesidad de poseer a esa fiera indomable. Al principio pudo haber estado asustada, pero se manejó como una profesional. Se había enfrentado con un hombre que, según el mismo le había dicho, era un asesino a sangre fría;"mientras tú estabas escondido debajo de la cama"; río despreocupadamente frente al hecho de que su gato lo hubiera atacado.

Draco sacudió la cabeza en un gesto que él no admitiría nunca, antes se casaba con ese gato molesto, pero de sincera admiración.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?-le preguntó ella.

-Esperar el almuerzo.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró brevemente.

-Me refiero a su...situación.

Al verla con las manos ocupadas echando el aceite de el sartén en u frasco, Draco recordó que no había comido desde el desayuno del día anterior. Tomó una rodaja de las papas fritas que había en el plato con demás salteado de verduras, junto a la sartén.

-Lo que dijo Blaise. Sentarme a esperar y ver que pasa.

La cabeza de ella giró como colocada sobre un resorte.

-¿Acá?-Gritó.

-Cuidado, sabelotodo- La hizo levantar la sartén, que ya no volcaba su contenido en el frasco sino sobre la mesada, demasiado cerca de las papas fritas para su propia tranquilidad estomacal.-Estuviste a punto de arruinar mi almuerzo.

-¡Y tu esta a punto de arruinar mi vida!

-Vos insististe en esconderme mientras mentías para protegerme.

-No mentí.

-Claro. Eso lo soluciona todo. Ahora puedo salir por la puerta e irme tranquilo como cualquier persona prófuga.-Ella trató de hablar pero el prosiguió- Esto no me gusta. Pero es la única forma de estar en contacto con Blaise, quedándome acá como vos ofreciste.

Ella apretó los labios.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante.

-Hasta que sepa algo de Blaise. Un día o dos como mucho.

Podría soportarlo, pensó Hermione. Podría manejarse durante un día o dos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dedicarse a sus ocupaciones habituales y fingir que el hombre de los magnéticos ojos plateados no existía.

No tenía sentido que Draco tratara de vigiar cada movimiento de Hermione o que la mantuviera esposada. Ella parecía aceptar su presencia.

Draco invirtió el resto del día en comer y dormir. La maestra era buena cocinera. No podía acostumbrarse a la comida casera. Si ese día bastaba cono prueba, iba a pesar una tonelada cuando abandonara la casa. E l almuerzo lo había dejado satisfecho como para no querer otra cosa mas que tirarse a descansar. Esta vez, a la cama de una plaza en el cuarto de huéspedes. La mujer no tenía sentido del humor.

Cuando se despertó era de noche. Un sentido interno, mas la ausencia de la música ochentona eternamente presente, le dijeron, antes de levantarse, que estaba solo en la casa. Ella se había ido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si ya se que es muy corto el cap pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente para trabajar en el fic. Se me vienen encima las fechas de examen, así que quise publicar aunque sea este corto cap para no dejarlas en banda, ya que no se cuando pueda volver a publicar en este mes.

Nos leeremos.

Cuídense

_Pity san_


End file.
